Like Peanut Butter
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: KuroxFai. Fai gives Kurogane a lesson on peanut butter that he'll never forget! Set in a world similar to ours, no spoilers. Will be a collection of mini stories.
1. Chapitre 1: Like Peanut Butter

Hehe, careful children, you're entering the mature zoneproceed no further if rather explicit boys love bothers you...

I do not in any way own Tsubasa, its characters, or...heh, peanut butter.

-----------------------

_**Like Peanut Butter**_

That afternoon, Sakura-hime's party found themselves in a new land, much like modern day North America. Picked off the suburban streets by a young couple, kind newlyweds, they were given housing as they discussed the search for the next feather.

It was a three bedroom house, and as usual, Syaoran insisted upon sleeping with Sakura, leaving Fai and Kurogane to share a room. Kurogane grumbled, but eventually let the topic drop.

"I'm going to go wash up..." he mumbled in defeat.

"Come back squeaky clean!" Fai piped in cheerily, waving him away. Kurogane let his lip rise in a sneer of disgust.

The lady of the house, Leah, led him away to a bathroom so gleaming and metallic it made Kurogane's eyes water. Kurogane's eyebrows rose at the small, clear container they called a shower, and raised higher when it released a spurt of steaming water from above.

"Alright then," he said to himself, a little unsure. The soap came out liquid, and smelt flowery, they had gunk called shampoo, and he nearly fell down trying to stand up in the slippery shower stall, but all in all, he survived and came out clean.

His clothes were already gone, probably whisked away by Leah, which made him frown. Tying a towel around his waist, he headed for the bedroom, hoping to find something there.

And find something he did, just not what he had expected.

"Ooo, naughty naughty Kuro-rin!" Fai chorused, beaming. He sat on the bed decked out in blue plaid flannel pajamas, a jar of peanut butter on his lap and a spoon in hand with which he was eating the contents of the jar happily.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurogane growled.

"Well, it is _our_ bedroom after all," Fai replied, mocking innocence.

"Not while I'm changing it's not! Now get out."

"You're a meanie, aren't you Kuro-wan?" Fai scooped out some brown stuff and sucked it off the spoon. Kurogane frowned, distracted for a moment.

"And what _is_ that stuff anyways?" he asked, transferring all his disgust to the brown goop.

"It's peanut butter. A spread they put on bread made with peanuts," Fai explained with a serious expression.

"How'd you learn that?"

"Jack told me."

"Jack?"

"The hubby," Fai replied in a sing song voice.

Kurogane frowned as Fai stuck a finger into the jar and got some more peanut butter. It actually smelt quite good.

"Let _me_ try some," he said abruptly. Fai studied him for a moment, pursing his lips.

"I guess you can," he said finally, extending his pointer finger covered in the stuff to Kurogane.

"Like hell I'm eating off your finger. Gimme the jar," he growled, grabbing for the brightly labelled container. Fai evaded his hands easily.

"Ah ah ah! If you don't have any manners, I'm not giving you any!" Kurogane glared at this, but the stuff smelt irresistible now.

"Fine, I'll eat it off your finger. Now come on!"

Fai waggled his finger. "I think I've changed my mind now," he said nonchalantly.

"Wha-argh!" Kurogane felt like throwing something at him. "So what do you want me to _do?!"_

"I think _first_, I want to have some _more_ peanut butter," Fai replied, his eyes suddenly sliding down low and seductively.

"What?" Kurogane exclaimed, not really sure what he meant. But that look could only mean trouble.

Fai approached him slowly, but Kurogane stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"Ooo, brave Kuro-pii," Fai breathed when he got right up next to him. He then proceeded to smear the peanut butter on his finger on one of Kurogane's exposed nipples.

"What are you doing?!" Kurogane said, clearly _very_ uncomfortable.

"So impatient," Fai replied softly before leaning in to thoroughly suck and lick the rosy ridge clean. Kurogane shivered a little at the erotic touch of the other man's tongue. When Fai finally pulled away, Kurogane's nipples were hard.

"Aww, look, the other one's jealous. I'll have to do something about that," Fai said with a devilish grin as he covered the other nipple with peanut butter.

"You-!" Kurogane began, before gasping as Fai did to his other nipple what he'd done to the first, this time nipping lightly.

When Fai had finished, Kurogane's nipples were so aroused they hurt. He grit his teeth, but didn't let it show.

"_Now_ you can taste the peanut butter," Fai whispered, before yanking Kurogane in for a slow and languorous kiss that dragged on as Fai stroked his tongue through every cavern of Kurogane's mouth.

Kurogane finally managed to push the blonde away, flushed with anger and something more.

"No more," he said, dangerously low. Fai smiled lazily.

"You didn't like it?" he asked in a teasing tone. Kurogane wiped the smudge of peanut butter off his lip before replying.

"Not at all," he replied gruffly. Fai laughed lightly.

"See now, _you_ may say that, but..." He ripped Kurogane's towel off with apparent ease, and the bigger man's cock was shown in all of its proud glory.

"Oh, but I think you _do_," Fai said with a smirk as he ever so slowly began unbuttoning his pajama top to reveal his pale collar bone. He teased Kurogane with his turtle pace til Kurogane was literally quivering.

"You're going to damn slow," He finally growled, before practically ripping Fai's shirt off and attacking his lean chest with a barrage of angry kisses.

Fai chuckled. "So eager," he said, and then groaned a little as Kurogane licked a trail down his stomach, _so _close to his pant line.

"And you're too damn sexy for your own good," Kurogane replied as he licked even lower, enjoying the other man's wanton moans.

Fai felt Kurogane's erection press against his leg as the man basically laid on him to reclaim his mouth. Fai went hard quickly, and he could see Kurogane grin with fierce pleasure at this.

"Take off my pants," Fai groaned to Kurogane. Surprisingly enough, Kurogane pulled away at this and frowned.

"You don't want the kids to hear, do you?" he asked seriously. Fai's brow furrowed at this comment.

"I didn't think you would care."

Kurogane's face split into a grin. "You're right, I _don't _care," he replied simply, before tearing off the other man's pants so that all that was left was a pair of thin underwear.

"Take them off too," Fai gasped, wanting to free himself bad.

"I don't think so," Kurogane responded, teasing him. He slid his erection up and down the blonde's inner thigh, driving him mad.

Kurogane's large hands found their way to Fai's cotton sheathed cock, and massaged, prodded, and played with it.

"Stop toying with me!" Fai snapped, for the first time actually sounding annoyed.

"Now you know how it _feels_," Kurogane lashed back savagely, sliding down the underwear and shoving up inside Fai so hard and so fast Fai cried out, his ocean filled eyes glossing over.

"Harder!" Fai pleaded, and for once, Kurogane obeyed, pressing himself up against Fai as forcefully as he could.

Kurogane began to move slowly inside Fai, and soon the shuddering hit as Fai climaxed to his orgasm, Kurogane following soon after, violently.

Kurogane grunted as Fai rattled out something that sounded like, "Oh God," before he pulled out and rolled off him. The two slumped down onto the sheets wet with sweat, among other things, in near exhaustion.

After a moment or two, Kurogane looked over at Fai, who slowly let his head fall to look at the black haired man. His aqua marine eyes were shiny with lust and passion as they met Kurogane's own deep crimson eyes.

"It's like peanut butter," Fai said finally, still out of breath.

"What?" Kurogane asked. "You mean sex?"

"Exactly," Fai sighed, closing his eyes. "It invades and then ever so slowly intoxicates your senses until _all_ that exists...is peanut butter."

"You mean sex," Kurogane cut in. Fai laughed weakly.

"You're persistent."

"Yeah, I guess I am." They both fell silent, revelling in the sheer wonder of the moment after the moment.

"You know, I really like peanut butter," Kurogane finally said. Fai glanced over slyly.

"You know, watermelon's even better..."

"You'll have to show me next time," Kurogane replied with a grin. Fai opened his eyes completely, looking surprised.

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Why not?" Kurogane asked with a lazy half shrug.

"I just thought, since you were so angry for a moment there."

"It felt too damn good for me to even care right now..."

"So there will be a next time," Fai said with a nod, looking for approval.

"Yeah, how bout right now? Kurogane said, before straddling Fai's chest.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Fai beamed.

------------------------

I'm thinking this is going to be the first part in a miniseries I'll call the KuroFai Saga. Please give me feedback on whether or not you'd be interested or not, or any improvements I could make.

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapitre 2: Straws!

**Chapitre**** 2: ****S****traws?!**

"Have fun!" Fai called out the door, waving at Syaoran and Sakura as they climbed into a bright yellow taxi. Kurogane eyed the vehicle suspiciously, but let it go when the car drove away.

Leah and Jack had volunteered to take the young pair out shopping, and they had agreed, taking an eager Mokona along for the fun, and perhaps some feather seeking. This left Kurogane and Fai to "tend" the house.

Fai glanced over at Kurogane, grinning playfully. "Shall we have some peanut butter?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "It's ten in the morning, give it a rest. Besides," he said, smirking at Fai's rear end, "you're probably still sore from last night."

Fai laughed lightly, to Kurogane's slight surprise. "Fine, what do you want to do then?" He plopped down on the large, plush couch. "Want to watch some TV?" he asked, gesturing to a large, shiny rectangle.

"Why would we want to watch _that_ thing?" Kurogane growled. Fai laughed harder, flipping the remote's on button. The screen sprang to life, displaying colourful images and wailing sounds and voices.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane exclaimed, peering in closer. Fai's smile spread across his face.

"Cool, hey?" he purred proudly, as if he himself had come up with it.

Kurogane watched the TV with a frown on his face for two whole TV shows. When Fai grew bored with this, he got up and wandered into the kitchen. He got out a can of brightly labelled pop, and a white and red striped straw.

Kurogane came up behind him. "So, what's that?" he asked, indicating the straw.

"It's a straw. You use it to suck up liquids, like this," Fai replied, gesturing to his pop. Only, Kurogane frowned and shook his head. Then, Kurogane frowned deeper, uttering words Fai didn't understand at all, and Fai realized what must have happened.

Mokona must have gotten too far away, and now the two couldn't understand each other. Fai pursed his lips. "This won't do."

Kurogane shook his head again, then pointed to the straw again, not bothering to speak, since he knew Fai wouldn't understand anyways. Fai realized that Kurogane hadn't caught his description of a straw.

All of a sudden, a rather evil idea popped into Fai's head. He picked up the straw, completely ignoring his pop. With a surprisingly strong push, he shoved Kurogane to the cold, clean linoleum. Sitting on his butt, Kurogane exclaimed something in more jibberish, clearly peeved.

Fai ignored him, and went right into unzipping Kurogane's fly, on the jeans he's borrowed from Jack. Kurogane protested, his hand flying downward, but Fai swatted it away, catching Kurogane's lips as a distraction while he slipped the black haired man's pants off completely. Kurogane struggled a little as he got to the underpants, but under Fai's skilful tongue in his mouth, and his deft fingers at his crotch, he soon gave in to desire.

When Fai had Kurogane bared beneath his waist, he withdrew, much to Kurogane's momentary displeasure, from the passionate kiss. And then his mouth went right to Kurogane's cock, his tongue sliding up and down the shaft slowly, arousing Kurogane fully in just a short amount of time. With his fingers, he stroked Kurogane's balls, one by one, applying slight pressure here and there.

Kurogane shuddered, despite himself. "Ah!" he groaned lowly. Fai proceeded to lick the whole surrounding groin area, Kurogane's black hair below getting completely damp. Fai grinned, playing with Kurogane's "sword" once more, tickling it lightly. Kurogane squirmed, clearly ticklish.

Taking his index and middle finger, Fai slid them suddenly up inside Kurogane. He groaned even louder, and longer, as Fai sucked full mouth on the tip of his cock. The other hand was still busy with Kurogane's scrotum, and the combined effort of all three had Kurogane so close to coming already that he could hardly stand it.

"I'm gonna-!" he growled forcefully, and Fai withdrew, both hand and mouth. Kurogane quite literally spurted, letting out a surprisingly girlish sound as he did so. Fai chuckled. Still being in close, he had quite a bit of Kurogane's DNA in his pale blonde hair, and some of it dripped down to his cheek. Ignoring this completely, he held up the straw, with a look on his face that clearly said, _Now I will show you what this is for._

Leaning in as close as he possibly could, Fai put the straw to his lips, and proceeded to suck up the semen from Kurogane's crotch, thoroughly, leaving nothing behind, til he reached the penis itself. He sucked his way to the very end, and Kurogane wriggled under the sucking air of the straw, his shaft so hard it hurt.

"You've already come and you're still so eager?" Fai said, amused. Kurogane frowned a little, his eyes closed. Fai remembered he couldn't understand him. He grinned devilishly, and took the straw in both hands once more. And with a very smooth movement, he shoved it up inside Kurogane.

Kurogane gasped, as Fai slid it up higher than they both would've thought possible. Kurogane's red eyes were as wide open as they possibly could've been, shining, and not really seeing anything around him.

Fai bit Kurogane's shoulder, then neck as he kept the straw steady inside the other man before starting to move it around, back and forth, in and out as he kissed and licked down Kurogane's broad chest, which he'd already bared by tearing the black t-shirt he'd been wearing away.

An then he began to blow into the straw, causing such a tickling stream of air to frolic inside the very depths of Kurogane that he could do nothing but put his arm over his eyes, gasping for air like a drowning man, quivering so hard that Fai had trouble not cutting himself on the sharp straw end.

Fai cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Pulling away completely, he waited for Kurogane to open his eyes. When this did happen, he pointed to his own crotch, which, it was quite evident, was ready for some action.

Kurogane, caught up in the moment, did not feel like waiting for invitations, and grabbed, hard, Fai's erection, still in his pants, capturing his prize. He said some words Fai couldn't understand in his deep voice, but Fai got the gist of it.

_Take the fucking pants off now._

Not wanting Kurogane to completely crush his manhood, he made gestures that meant _oka__y __okay_. Kurogane released him with a threatening look on his face. Fai stripped himself of all clothes, and by the time he'd done this simple task, Kurogane looked very impatient.

Then, Fai dived forward unexpectedly, twisting Kurogane so he was on all fours facing the ground. He thrust himself inward, leaning in to Kurogane's back for maximum force. He pulled fully out, then dived in again, pressing his whole body weight into it, shoving Kurogane downward a little, onto his elbows, which looked a little uncomfortable on the hard ground.

He then rocked himself side to side and Kurogane uttered a cry. It felt so good, but Fai bet it also hurt like hell for Kurogane as his rocks grew faster and farther to each side. Fai was so close to hitting his climax, though, he wasn't willing to stop just for his partner's pain.

He grabbed Kurogane round the waist, and pulled him in with all his might, his fingernails digging into Kurogane's skin, he pushed so hard his body ached all over with longing and pure, unbridled lust.

He began to shudder so hard that he could barely hold himself up, and his fingernails actually drew blood, causing Kurogane to grunt. And then he came, sighing so happily, holding onto that completely blissful feeling, before slumping down on Kurogane, hanging off his bare back that felt so damn good and muscular.

Fai felt too good just to pull out, so Kurogane was stuck underneath the thinner man until he finally pulled out, and stumbled over to the couch, where he collapsed, panting. Kurogane managed to pull himself, if painfully, to plop beside Fai, pulling the man's bare form into his own, into a kind of peaceful embrace. It was a long, long time before either of them spoke.

"Now you're sore too," Fai said weakly with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, damn magician. They both raised their eyes momentarily, noticing they could understand one another again. "Dammit, they must be close!" Kurogane exclaimed. Fai leapt up at the same time the ninja did.

"Crap," they both said in unison, scrambling into their clothes as fast as they possibly could. Kurogane grabbed the nearby paper towel, scrubbing up the slight mess he'd made in his orgasm, and Fai, who still had it in his hair, stuck his head under the blasting sink tap as he heard the returning kids stomping up to the door.

By the time the door was unlocked, and the small troupe filed in, Kurogane and Fai were trying to look casual on the couch, the TV still on. "Back so soon?" Fai asked with an innocent smile.

They then noticed Sakura asleep in Syaoran's arms. "Yeah, well, we _have_ been gone for about three hours," Syaoran shrugged.

Leah frowned when she saw Fai's soaked hair. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry that."

Fai looked up at his damp and still dripping hair, as though surprised it was there. "Perhaps I should," he said, before getting up and heading upstairs.

But before he did so, he gave Kurogane a small, playful wink. He patted his pocket, and Kurogane realized he still had the straw in there.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fork! I'll pass

**Chapitre Three:**** A fork?! I'll pass...**

Kurogane flung himself out of the way of an oncoming flying object. "What the hell?!" he hollered. "What was that?!!"

"It's called a bullet!" Fai shouted, his face ever so slightly amused even though they were in a very disagreeable situation.

It'd begun that afternoon when the whole group set out for town once more to search for Sakura's feather. The first couple of days had been fun for Kurogane and Fai, seeing as they had discovered an interesting and _very_ satisfying sex life, but it was time to get cracking.

They couldn't stay in one country for overly long; Syaoran got anxious, wanting to find feathers in record speed, and Fai always seemed uncomfortable staying in one place for more than they absolutely had to, even though he didn't say so.

So they'd all decided to go out looking together; there didn't seem to be anything particularily dangerous in this world so far as they could tell, but as Fai liked to think, there were always surprises. Kurogane had learned this lesson all too well.

They strolled the streets, Sakura looking at everything with wide and innocent eyes, clearly excited. "It's so pretty Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed with a large, sweet smile. Mokona hopped around with a big smile too, spouting off random words that didn't have much relevance to what was going on anyways.

Fai had been looking around curiously when he heard Kurogane exclaim, and heard the bullet whiz through the air to hit a shop window, causing it to shatter.

After he'd shouted what it was, Fai made it quickly to Sakura.

"I'll look after her," he told the shocked yet determined Syaoran. He hurriedly shoved Sakura into the nearest shop with no large windows. "And don't let those bullets hit you!!"

He'd heard about bullets on the news the previous night, and knew how dangerous they were. He also knew, however, that big and little puppy weren't stupid enough to let those little metal pellets kill them; they'd survived a lot worse.

The bullet had appeared to come from a passing black SUV with tinted windows. A man hung out the window with a pistol, but he reached back quickly and pulled out a larger gun, one that looked a lot more dangerous in Fai's eyes.

And it was; unbeknownst to Fai, it was a machine gun, although Fai didn't know its potential until the unidentified man began to fire it. Bullets rained everywhere with a _rat-tat-tat-tat-tat!_

He could hear Kurogane cursing wildly, and could see Syaoran launching himself above the ground so the bullets couldn't reach him. He came crashing down on the vehicle, leaving an enormous dent in the roof of the car.

That didn't stop it however, and it kept on driving until Kurogane threw himself in front of it and quite literally stopped it with one hand, using the other one to smash the windshield in.

Shrieks from the men inside could be heard loud and clear, and people that had been on the streets cowered where they hid, having no idea what was happening, not even knowing if these two new people were good or bad.

Kurogane soon had the men all out of the vehicle, either begging for mercy while they laid on the ground, or out cold and pouring blood.

Fai, seeing that everything was alright, told a scared Sakura to stay where she was, and approached the man hiding behind the shop counter.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what that was all about?" he asked curiously, but as politely as he could.

The shop keeper knew Fai was with the two who'd just won the fight, and he threw himself onto the ground at Fai's feet. "Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything!!" he cried with a face contorted into what could only have been fear.

Fai blinked; he hadn't expected this reaction...

"It's alright, we're not here to do any harm...please, what just happened here?"

The man still looked very uncertain of whether or not his life was safe, but he replied, "It was a drive by shooting. Local gangs y'know."

Fai frowned. "I see." So it'd just been coincidence that they'd been in the same place at that exact time.

By that time Kurogane walked into the store, and the storekeeper cowered again, hands over his head and almost crying. Fai had to admit, Kurogane looked a lot more fearsome than the men with the guns had.

"What was that all about huh?" he grunted. Syaoran found Sakura and spoke with her in a reassuring manner while Fai filled Kurogane in quickly on what the man had told him.

They were, however, interrupted after that, by loud sirens, and the arrival of four police cars with their lights flashing harshly. Uniformed men and women hopped out of them, guns drawn just in case. They quickly broke into teams, one to go check on the severely wounded men, and one to surround the shop the foursome was in.

Fai felt something quiver inside his pocket and realized it was Mokona. He patted Mokona as reassuringly as he could while keeping an eye on these new people.

"Come out with your hands up," came a tinny voice.

Despite their insistences that this was a mix up, and that they weren't part of any gang, everybody was arrested, even Sakura. They'd caused a lot of damage, apparently, and this "jail" thing was their punishment.

They really had no idea what was going on; the only thing they knew for sure was that they had to wait here in the dark and rather bad smelling room with iron bars near the front; Fai and Kurogane had gotten a cell together, and Sakura and Syaoran were in another one.

They'd barely been in for two minutes when another uniformed man came in and handed them what Fai guessed was supposed to resemble food, and told them, "You're going to have to go to a hearing tomorrow. I suggest you use the phone call you'll get later to ring up your lawyer."

He left without waiting to see if they had any questions, and Fai blinked again. This really was _too much._

Kurogane didn't seem particularily bothered though, and he poked at the colourless mush with a look of utter distaste. "Well, that's nasty," he commented.

They both looked down at the "food", and then Fai began to laugh. "Well, this sucks," he said in a perfectly cheery voice.

"Well," Kurogane said, leaning in, "It doesn't have to..." he suggestively ran a finger down Fai's arm, causing him to shiver.

"You can't honestly tell me you're horny here of all places," Fai said in disbelief.

"You want the truth? Damn wizard, you make me horny everywhere." Kurogane's eyes flashed.

"But, there are see through bars, if they come by..."

"Relax," Kurogane replied, shoving Fai down on the cold, and not to mention, dirty floor and straddling his chest.

"The kids really will here this time-!" Fai warned desperately.

Kurogane leaned down and unbuttoned Fai's shirt. "Then you'll have to be _extra_ quiet," he hissed in his ear before nipping along his collar bone.

"You're going without anything??" Fai asked, probably referring to a condom or something, which they'd be introduced to just recently by the couple the group was staying with.

"Mhmm...and there are no straws around, so unless you want me to smear you with glop or shove this fork," he said, showing Fai a crusty and bent fork that had come with the meal, "into you, I suggest you stay quiet and enjoy this."

Fai eyed the fork. "I'll pass," he replied.

"Good."

"Before the guard comes back though," he murmured before a small gasp as Kurogane twisted one of his nipples.

"Yes yes," Kurogane said, quieting him with a kiss.

Fai couldn't believe they'd gotten themselves in this position, couldn't believe Kurogane wanted sex so bad he was willing to do it in this place...


End file.
